


The Walls Won't Fall

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Sassy Danny, Secret Relationship, noisy neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jackhammer'
Series: January Jaunts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Kudos: 11





	The Walls Won't Fall

The thumping starts in the early evening and continues well into the midnight hours. The first time it happened, Scott thought that the new neighbors were a newly married couple that couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, but now...

“It’s been nearly a _month_.” Scott groans down the line, almost in time to a new round of banging. “Don’t you think they’d be _tired_ by now??”

Danny, the secret asshole that he is, _laughs_ at Scott’s pain before quipping, “I dunno, based on some of the descriptions that you’ve given me of your neighbors, I would be pretty enthusiastic too!”

Scott knows he’s whining, would probably be in a better mood about his neighbors if Allison hadn’t decided that she needed a bit of a break to ‘focus on her future’, but right now, he can’t summon the compassion for his neighbor’s love fest.

“Why are you calling _me_ , anyway?” Danny seems to be losing his own calm as well, given that Scott can hear him shifting irritably on the other end. “Isn’t _Stiles_ your go-to guy for anything and everything? You do know that there was a rumor you practically _breathed each other’s air_ back in high school, right?”

“His phone has just been ringing every time I tried to call him. I would worry, but he’s always called back within an hour or two, so I’m pretty sure he’s just been busy.”

There’s another pause on the other end before Danny asks, “Where did you say that you were living again?”

“567 Bloomingdale Drive, why?”

All he hears is laughter before the click of a dial tone, just as the thumping speeds up, gaining a rather enthusiastic moaning and muffled voices for a backdrop.

Letting out a moan of his own, Scott snaps his pillow over his head.

Are these people **_machines_**??


End file.
